


Her King

by pyschochick



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Batman - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fic, GCPD, Gotham, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Heathens, Joker - Freeform, King - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Sad, Song - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyschochick/pseuds/pyschochick
Summary: I have no summary. It's about Joker and Harley. Mentions of Batman and Gotham City Police Department. If I say anymore, I might give it away. Oh, this is my first time also writing her. So be gentle?





	Her King

_all my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
w_ _ait for them to ask you who you know_

  


Harley had loved him for a very long time. He was her 'puddin'. She was his Queen, and he was her King. Until one day, he wasn't.

  


_please don't make any sudden moves_

_you don't know the half of the abuse_

  


Years of running from Batman. Years of dealing with an abusive relationship. But he was her rock, her savior. She was so gone in love with him that it didn't matter what he put her through.

  


_just because we check the guns at the door_

_doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

  


It happened suddenly. Batman had located yet another one of Joker's hideouts. All of the others, had already been raided. Of course the Bat had the cops in tow. Typical good guy strategy.

  


_we don't deal with outsiders very well_

_they say newcomers have a certain smell_

  


Although others would think differently, he did have a heart. No matter what it belonged to Harley. Joker and his henchmen acted as the distraction. Harley was to get to a safe house of his. So he would know where to find her later. Only later never came.

  


_you're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_

_you'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

_you'll 'how'd I get here, sitting next to you?'_

  


Their love affair started when Joker was in Arkham Asylum. A very unlikely place to find love mind you. Harleen Quinzel was smitten with him. She helped him to break out of Arkham, and he used shock therapy on her. Harleen became Harley and she fought to be by his side. Only to have it stolen from her.

 

_why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_

_I tried to warn you just to stay away_

_and now they're outside ready to bust_

_it looks like you might be one of us..._

  


When Harley arrived at the safe house, she waited for hours to days that turned into weeks. Before she knew it, a month had passed. Still no sign of her King. Nor even a call to tell her it was safe to return to Gotham. Taking it upon herself, she returned to Gotham.

  


Upon arriving, people were still celebrating Batman's victory a month earlier. She asked the nearest stranger what victory. They looked at her like she was crazy. But they told her of Batman's victory over Joker, and how Joker didn't surrender but killed himself instead. As Harley heard this, her world began to spiral out of control. As she passed out she had one thought.

  


**She was a Queen without her King.**

 


End file.
